


An Inconsequential Secret

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Character Bashing, Feminization, Forced Bonding, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Protective Uchiha Madara, Secret Identity, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: Accidents happen, unto both of them this came as major, however, it may have saved Konoha.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1: Heated Meeting; Consequences

Traditionalized in demeanour and conduct the town they had found themselves within kept by itself, quite divided from regular routes of road commonly taken by those traveling, it did not display itself to be a town welcoming to those differing descent. In an attempt to keep himself somewhat concealed from a recognizing glance, he had chosen to keep his long hair upheld in a high standing ponytail and wear a quite regular yukata which hid well any muscle he would otherwise display as a shinobi. While walking amongst the stalls he so recognized the common design of and finding a particular type of approval with their make; it was under his own reluctance, but Madara acknowledged himself to be a man who would likely find accustomization and comfort within his present surroundings being as he was rather adapt to and possessing of a traditional mindset. Yet, despite his elder worn mind it was his decision to leave the town, discomfort had settled upon him within its borders, more specifically; it invoked the image of Konoha.

However, regardless of his want to leave, he found himself distracted and manipulated by a particular affected urge deeply settled inside, which could be labelled as lust. Madara found it further then strange as he hadn’t a feeling particulared as such since he had resided within Konoha as a respected member of his clan. Naturally, he looked around himself in an observance of the area for a plausible cause, his assumption being ninjutsu, perhaps, developed by a seduction target squad. In glancing he found a grouping of men and women all staring down in the same direction, some even in the midst of beginning an argument. Further oddity bore the fact that all of their second genders were ‘ _ A’ _ , being as his own instincts were starting a reaction, the most reasonable of assumptions was simplistic; an  _ ‘O’ _ class gender was nearby. Being as  _ Omega’s  _ were quite rare and most persons would find themselves settled with one of  _ Beta  _ origin, the amassed amount of interest was expected. Despite this being a truth, the Uchiha found their actions beyond dishonourable; for as it were within his time those rare  _ O’s  _ borne were properly courted and treated as precious additions unto society, not harassed into a corner and fought over.

Madara chose to interrupt; partly upon the urge of his instinct baring in instistance, however, mainly as a man of tradition protecting one who was likely unable to defend themselves. He intruded the gathered grouping easily, his height showcasing itself dominantly afore those of shorter make. Finding their object of interest being a young man, whom appeared to be a shinobi of his old village, a sight Madara found rather shocking as Konoha had forbidden  _ O class  _ persons from ninja work many decades ago -and had kept the law implemented to his knowledge.- Still, the blonde had maintained his ground away from the  _ Alpha’s _ harassing him, yet his face was reddened, while his hands shook Madara could well recognize the cause: Kobi-ki; mating season. It remained unlikely that the child would find a plausible method of escape, therein with a sigh made quite heavily a founder of the village hidden in the leafs found himself saving a young child from a grouping of traditionalized ruffians whom knew not the meaning of chivalry. He sighed once more at the depressive scene he had come upon.

Clearing well his throat, Madara released a low pitching growl deepened for one particular cause. It fastly drew the attention of those being licentious, further, once he forced a scowl many of them fled. One remained in bravery standing herself tall, returning his growl with a stomp of her foot and a threatening leer. As a calling within began to resonate in his mind, he responded, this time his growl near echoing in intensity. Frightening the women challenging him, she whimpered, bowed, and retreated. Meanwhile the object of their dispute had collapsed, unable to maintain his strength further. As the persons around could not be trusted, Madara forced himself to pick up the teenager. 

Looking down upon him, he found the  _ O  _ attractive, even amongst his heightened standards. Golden softened hair, with skin as tanned glowful against the sunlight, slimmed and muscular. He found himself wondering what his name could be. With a mild regret, he shook the boy awake. “Where do you sleep?” Though a risked question to ask upon a shinobi the Uchiha knew that it was unlikely that the child he held was coherent enough to understand the prominence of his inquiry. 

“Magi Inn…” Though almost entirely mumbled, and near completely whispered, Madara knew the intended answer he had spoken. However, he hadn’t expected the boy once awakened to cuddle into his chest as if at complete comfort. He found his mind swaying once more, a lust highly magnified, at least, unto his opinion it was mere desire.

The inn which he entered was small, and -naturally- old-fashioned, however it was cheap by appearance. It was clear that the boy he carried could not afford much to his name. The receptionist pointed him rather blindly to the end of most room of the hall, as part of the service he had unexpectedly found himself performing; he retrieved the key from the sleeping child’s pocket after having put him down. 

Finding further that his instincts had begun to respond quite intensely unto the blonde, a shiver developing within his chest. Although, the man attributed that to the simplistic, confusing, fact that the boy he lay upon the bed appeared so familiar to his long dead wife.

“Sasuke?...” Madara glanced to the boy afore him, waking so it seemed. Eyes glimmered up as they shone upon him in a sudden vision of blue crested sky, inside, his entire stomach crumpled at the sight; wrecking him came the smile the  _ O  _ cast up towards him. “Please…” Arms began to grasp at his own, urges came upon him quick. 

“I am not this ‘Sasuke’ you mention.” Though it was borne of honourable intent, his own attempt to cast away desires failed upon him as his own wanton instincts as an  _ Alpha  _ further invoked themselves. 

“You are~ lier~ Now,  **fuck** me~” Instinct came upon him feverishly. 

Clothing became vulnerable as his hands shuttered in ripping them away, the neck afore, exposed to his vision was open made slick by sweat. The irises staring within him shone under the clouds they bore, he bit swiftly into the neck made prominent unto him. Relaxing at the impression it made, he left furthermore of the markings cresting over the skin before him. Beneath, his hand had taken to roaming below, slowly proceeding up the smooth thigh. A smirk came upon Madara in feeling the slick dripping from the boy’s most  _ Omega  _ orientated sex. And during his own gradual penetration, he added three fingers at the fire he felt sparked beneath. Heat underneath him, the  _ O  _ below moaning and biting wantonly up his neck. They both pult back in sudden need; Madara looked, stared at the fever he met beneath, eyes of an indescribable blue bore upon him in a clouded mist. In turn, they too were interlocked with his. The burning juice over his hand, by the warming body below, the smothering burn of sweetened insides caressing his fingers. A growl escaped him, possessive, as he kissed the lips beneath him, and removed the fingers, replacing them despite their comfort. Receiving a satisfaction moan, near purr, to resonate on his mouth. The sensations upon him, he released quickly, as did the  _ Omega  _ beneath him. 

Perhaps it was the heat so intense controlling them both, or exhaustion neither expected, but they both fell into sleep. The slumber kept in company by each other’s embrace. Neither of the pair had realized it while entranced within their all-consuming -accidental- passion, they had both bonded. 

* * *

Silence took her bid to carry between them in a nary tangible way, snapping crisp right betwixt their space and making for a journey more discomforted then the young genuin had ever encountered. The morning had met them both swiftly, with hardly a word spoken as Naruto felt his face flush in adimence while his companion merely took to a sigh and said in a deepened old-voice;  _ ‘I presume I will be going to Konoha then?’  _ Hardly a question in the sentence as it were, and as it was obligation amongst all Five Nations that in a bond ‘thee who was not a shinobi must follow to their bonded’s land.’-Not that the rule particularly applied to Konoha anymore.- The blonde felt himself weighed under guilt and lack of protest -understanding that law made such protest a useless action.- 

He had taken notice that the man beside him had taken his pack, a grasp merely by the strap and lazily held, but Naruto said nothing for the noncelance presented, the tall man had been chivalrous enough to do so. Gazing up upon him, Naruto saw a strange familiarity, along with a clear age difference between them -made obvious by the voice he’d heard this morning, the poor genin wondered how his new bonded would take to knowing he was -essentially- married to a teenager. As silence had made herself comforted in their walk, taking an action, Naruto choose to disrupt her. 

“Um… So, I should probably know your name huh?” It began as simplistic as he could fathom, though, a start which would be necessary. Regardless, something shy threatened at any confidence he had managed to gather. As his blue eyes watched for anything that might represent a care or action the barest flicker of an iris settled over him for a moment; so intense that future Hokage or not, Naruto found himself snap his head forwards in intimidation. 

“Madara.” Stoicism was purely woven throughout the man’s tone, and Naruto despite slight discomfort for the situation found the sound a soothing comfort over his mind. 

Taking a small dare over the lack of knowledge he bid himself to ask a little further, “no clan name?” The sounding of the pebbles beneath his sandals came to crunch far louder then previous at the question he’d just asked. Naruto did know that it was a question not to be asked for if not freely given. Alas, the blonde had reasoned that as Madara could not physically harm him an emboldened quarry came was nothing further then normality. 

“Not presently.” Pressure aside, Naruto glimpsed at his new partner -for life- once more, a curiosity frothing within him, and he squirmed slightly at the want to ask dozens of questions. Nerves rang throughout his head and he forced a large grin at the man, probably portraying his discomfort in clarity rather then any confidence. Still, looking to Madara before him, Naruto felt a heavy pressure of guilt encompass him. To stare, the Konoha Omega knew well; the man was handsome, with dark long hair, a  _ very  _ well built body hidden underneath a navy turtleneck, tall, a strong jaw. Naruto knew from listening to others occasionally in class, Madara was what most swooned over. And by his own standard, despite not particularly having considered it, Naruto found himself highly attracted to Madara, stoic personality included, the  _ Alpha  _ appeared to be his type, and the blonde knew that well enough. 

He could feel the heat arisen in his cheeks, and the twisting of his lips as he fathomed what to say. Beside him walked the man, the  _ Alpha,  _ who would be with him his entire life, accident or not. Naruto felt his nerves threatening him to blurt forth a statement or query that would make no sense and likely sound foolish. He was lucky whence Madara made the decision to speak instead.

“Your name?” Naruto wondered, in a very brief moment of weakened knowledge, knowing of his placement within the village would affect his new partner; would Madara think him a demon? Follow the voices carrying clear around him while inside his hometown, acknowledge him as the Kyuubi? A fear which had stuckfast inside his spirit at this point uprooted itself, speaking as a nye inevitably of experience.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” It made him uncomfortable to reveal and a fast hope stuck upon him that Madara had not heard of his fate rested high in the shimmer of his eyes. 

“From Mito’s clan?” Instead of a comfort came a confusion. 

“Who?” Madara said nothing, a blackened expression rested upon him and they travelled with silence settling herself in with ease. Naruto had a gyp forming upon him as the quiet rested heavy among them, a twitch in his brow forming as neither of them spoke. Furthering in intensity as in glancing towards his companion he found the man at a complete serenity with their situation by all appearance. 

This, he did not answer, instead a glare reached him “who is Sasuke?” A strum resonated within his core, sharp and piercing throughout, it was the damnation of understanding, knowing that his relationship with his gone friend would never be as he had imagined secretively. Wondering, he looked to Madara, a slight behind him, in consideration of his own evaluation of the man as one of beauty, Naruto could not fathom him to be one who stood single.

“If I answer, then you tell me who you’re with, or was...” A flutter of a smile or smirk crossed over Madara’s features as he answered.

“Adequate. Speak.” A blush reached him then tan skin flushing reddened, but still, as he had said he would, Naruto forced his closing throat to respond. 

Naruto could feel the embarrassment clutching his at his throat in that moment. “An old friend I’ve had a crush on for years… But don’t tell Sakura-chan that! She doesn’t even know I’m an Omega, and I know she’s in love with him.” An eyebrow raised at that admittance along with nonchalance painted clear on his face. The familiarity struck Naruto to the extent that the expression did nothing to effect his mentality. Yet, he shook it away continuing over his mentality straining thoughts “Your turn dattebayo!”

Nonchalance came direct from the man as a born nature by all appearance, lips drawn with a sly turn of his eyes. Naruto was impressed, knowing many men who could perform well the same; but never with possession of such an olden look. “I hadn’t been with any in previous to our incident-” that did manage to make him blink quickly, rapidly in shock, even whilst traveling in cautionary shinobi awareness, Naruto nearly interrupted in order to get some explanation for why Madara had not been with a different  _ O  _ at least in courting priour to their accident.“-we are both are aware that our relation will be permanent.” Still, the answer did confuse the blonde in slight. 

“Wait- you haven’t been with anyone ever? Or just before-” 

“Yes.”

A yell resonated within him at that moment. Something climbing up the back of his tongue. 

“Naruto, back then?” So sounded the droll tone of Genma, who the Uzumaki had not expected to find on guard. Though it was a welcome surprise in comparison to the many other Jounins he could have met at the gate. 

“Hey Genma! Yup! Jiraiya-sensei got here before me then?” The man gave a resembling smirk, blocked by his signature toothpick. Then, Naruto watched his -near- friend cast a glare of uncertainty to his new bonded; who was maintaining a daunting shadow behind him with his unusual height and presentation as an  _ Alpha  _ in a nation of  _ Beta. _

“Day ago. Who’s your friend?” To that he blushed heavily, becoming swiftly nervous at the understanding that many people would soon understand he was an  _ O  _ class shinobi, in a village which outlawed those such as himself from fighting. 

However, unto his own disdain Madara spoke in his place. “I am his bonded, will that be an issue?” There came no chance for him to stop the man. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts Of The Past & Present

The village, as common, had pertained a sparkle under the warming light of the summer sun. Presently, Naruto was looking upon the sight from the height of the Hokage tower, under lecture from the woman in charge of the entire shadow below them. Hidden inside his mind, very distinctively, Naruto could hear many malicious whispers all of them familiar and taken from memories of the village he knew. Ignoring the speech ongoing behind him. His new official bonded sitting uncaring, listening from the chair across from her desk with a well-painted appearance of boredom plastered upon his visage, it near made the blonde smile how adapt the man appeared to be with lectures he had no want to hear. 

There were two, loud heavily formed sighs from behind him, and Naruto watched -nearly laughing- at the perfectly timed glares they both cast to each other. Madara merely cast his eyes to the wall, appearing the winner of the silent battle as he remained unaffected by the Hokage’s resulting snarl. Tsunade rubbed at her forehead, strained lines cresting her mouth, an annoyance highly visible within her frown. “Of all things Naruto…” Another sigh, while his bonded crossed his legs and sat back, Naruto found himself instead watching the clouds passing by slowly. “It would have been nice to at least have been made aware of your Omega status. Instead, I find myself informed by your own stupidity!” Her fist found the wall there a large crack forming alongside her instant regret. 

While he saw Madara raise a slightly curious brow, his own arms crossed, discomfort filling him immediately for the soon to be necessary explanation he would be made to give. The floor became interesting in avoiding her gaze, staring firm upon him in expectancy. A laugh escaped him instead of anything coherent, “funny that huh? Weird you didn’t know, being Hokage and all.” A grin found its way over his face, and the hair around his neck suddenly became irritating. His eyes met with his bonded’s, only to find the man keeping the same questioning expression he had cast to Tsuande, along with a single finger tapping upon his arm, yet, unlike with the -near- threatening Hokage before him, a very minimal simper had crossed his pale features; and the older man appeared amused. 

Naruto sighed. “I don’t know much okay? Gramps discovered that I’m an ‘ _ O’  _ by accident while he was giving me my weekly allowance: For the most part, he simply spent a long time just sitting and thinking; before getting up and declaring that he’d just file me as a  _ Beta _ . That’s all I know.” He shortened the detail best he could, there wasn’t much he knew of the situation as it stood, other then the law which banned those as himself from fighting. She stood in silence arms crossed and a pinched expression, before grabbing an astray piece of paper and violently writing upon it. 

“There, I’ll officially write it down tomorrow, but as of now both of you are legally wed,” she pointed at the bored man sitting, “you, what’s your name?”

“Madara.” Tsunade twitched in recognition. Naruto almost found it funny how Madara tiredly smirked at her reaction, clearly quite adapted to the response. “Does that bother you for some reason Senju?” He couldn’t really see but the bright blonde assumed the Hokage rolled her eyes at the sarcasm as she wrote something else down. 

“I will need to register you as a citizen  _ Madara.  _ So I will need your basic information, just tell me quickly so we can get this over with.” Naruto watched the man carefully as he lent over in the chair with a firm stare rested on Tsunade, completely aware that he should listen to what was about to be said, for his own sake. 

“My name is Madara, I am a Male and a Prime Alpha, my height is six-foot-five, I bare no current rank, I am however professionally trained in shinobi tactics and jutsu. I have no resident Village nor was I born within one, the date of my birth is unknown, however, it is approximated to the date of  _ Shiwasu  _ _ Nijūyokka _ . I was the  **legal** Patriarch of my clan until its desimation... Will that be suitable?” Confusion came much to the end, yet Naruto knew well previous to entering the Village that his new bonded was a man of mystery, he hadn’t realized he held so little information. The Hokage seemed to share his position, at least to an extent. 

Still she maintained a professional demeanor “I am assuming you mean _Nijūyokka_ of _Jūnigatsu_?” There, Naruto saw reproach, a near anger crossed over Madara’s expression, a full glare, with a red tinge crossing around his irises, before it dissipated quickly, and the man calmed.

“If that is what it is so called now.” Was his sighed response, but the jinchuriki could practically feel the irritation from the man, and he decided to turn back to the window and watch the skies. 

Still closely listening to the conversation he heard Tsunade largely sigh and the mumble following -which he presumed Madara also heard.- “It has been that way for nearly half a century asshole.” Then, the scratch of a pen, before she quickly continued. “I do need to know what your chakra affiliation is.” 

“I have two, wind is my personal affinity, fire is a kekkei genkai.” After that, there was nothing for several minutes from either harshly positioned leader(?). Naruto kept his gaze to the busying streets of Konoha, spotting the occasional visage of a friend wondering about, either together or astray, and he pondered on what those who were coupled in a group could be doing. For a second of careful peering, he did glimpse the head of his mentor from the balcony of a highly positioned building. Upon luck, or her complete opposite; from the vantage point he held, he saw two crooked elders of the council walking jaggedly towards the Hokage tower.

“That should be all-” He felt the twisting motion of his body violently jerk him awkwardly by pure speed. The statement grasping his attention, and before she could come near finishing her sentence he had gripped the discarded bag he’d left leaning against the wall. And was urgently ‘encouraging’ Madara to move as fast as he might out of the room. 

Finally the man moved, taking his hint rather uninterestedly, with the pacing of a Jouin faced to battle a child of the academy. With the most gentle hands he could manage without violent rushing infecting him, Naruto pushed at the taller man’s back hurriedly, a great urgency filling him at the knowledge presented with the elder’s impending approach. “Really? That’s great Baa-chan! Me and Madara are just going to head out now then! Got to get him settled in and everything! Talk to you later!”

In a form of self-defence, Naruto put himself in front of Madara, using his extensive height to an advantage and hoping that he would remain unnoticed from gazes behind the tall shinobi. Jumping from the stairs three at a time as nerves consumed him. His bonded followed at a lacklustre pace; unknowing and uncaring for the reasoning of the quick retreat, the older man simply following along with the fretful lead before him. Perhaps it simply came from the continual feeling of being bound to someone, yet, somehow Naruto felt far safer then he had before within Konoha. 

* * *

Madara strolled within Konoha, forming mentally the new landmarks which may aid in battle or escape should necessity come. Though his steps lingered in a hesitation he hadn’t borne for decades while within seclusion, his eyes kept poised upon the sight of the vacant Uchiha settlement, the entrance afore him, looming, broken apart and hardly able to keep stance. Much, he noticed, remained similar to his own time, with slight difference of the buildings in reinforcement, the occasional new business in the crevices of the abandoned homes, some still held merchandise upon their broken stalls. The sun had danced to the end of the horizon though as ever; prolonging her departure she cast the eerie glow of twilight over the clan site, occasionally managing to highlight the rare splatter of uncleaned blood stained over the cobblestone pathways. 

Madara saw a light flicker dimly within a near collapsed household, however, in another one remained on; shone with a luminance quite bright in comparison. This he found peculiar, he was aware that his clan had seen their demise nearly a decade priour. And simplistic reasoning lead him to the conclusion; within the panic of a slaughter none of the residents would have cared to turn their lights off, nevermind that certainly time would have worn the object to failure as it had all the others.

“Madara-san?” Behind him the vivid voice of his newly bonded spoke, distracting him from the odd sight. He turnt to look at the boy, disturbed momentarily by Naruto’s obvious youth -inexperience- when placed in juxtaposition to his own. The child had an expression maring him, concern, Madara could fathom, but not truly see. “Uh, why did you want to walk down here anyway?” The boy hesitates in his question, and in a way the Uchiha finds the inquiry sounds worn as if asked several times -though he does not understand why.- Naruto casts a nervous glance towards the house he had just been staring upon unease betraying the headband he wore. Yet, when Madara glimpsed unto the barren home himself he found it had no radiance within. Neither did the other he had seen, both former homes were as endarkened as the streets they harboured. For a moment of himself he kept his eyes upon the house, forming a suspicion but leaving it. 

“Curiosity, is there a problem?” He knew himself to be a curt person, one of candour and crass nature. Listening to himself put regret into his mind he knew that although both unwilling, the  _ ‘O’  _ before him would be his future for however long his life lasted, it would only be an idiotic endevear to treat him as a pestalince, their life was to be shared regardless. 

Darkness had wondered herself upon them, and he could barely see the detail of the child in front of him, but the remaining gleam from darkness’s lover left a slight light; Madara saw the boy flush at the question. A reaction he had no anticipation of and in truth surprised him minimally. “I- I just don’t like ghosts…” It was quiet, faintly legible. He found himself rolling his eyes at the very concept of a spirit living within the mortal plaine. Though, Naruto continued, scratching at the back of his neck. “I used to hear these weird sounds whenever I walked around where there was no one else. I didn’t think much about it until I was in the academy you know? At first I thought maybe someone was gonna try and kill me; but that didn’t make any sense, it wasn’t like they didn’t have the chance already, and why try and kill  **_me_ ** anyway? But the sounds were still there, they still are sometimes…” 

The explanation scarcely gave Madara any information in truth, and a dismissal of the fear came quick to his tongue. Yet, the veteran found some credit to the child’s uncertainty, and his mouth shut; it was odd for him to hear such things and only while in solitude. A theory came unto his mind in quick succession to the thought. Opposed to the crass dismissal he had prepared, he spoke in a somewhat implicating tone instead. “Perhaps you have someone who finds you... intriguing following.” He was unsure of the phrasing to use. 

“But- thats- I mean, its been since I was a kid! Like five! A stalker at that age?..” Naruto held no anger portraying within his tone, and the Uchiha found that strange. To not be angered at a person following your footsteps was peculiar. 

“You are quite calm over the matter. Had you suspected such a thing previously?” Madara watched as close as he might with the sun leaving them. Though he did manage to see the Omega’s lips thin at the question. 

“Yeah... I guess, in a way, I just… didn’t expect anyone would stalk me without wanting to kill me.” Each word grew more hushed as he spoke, hiding something the boy did not want to say. 

Contained within himself, the taller man forced his pryful curiosity to stop, as he could fathom the barriers the child pertained were large upon the subject, no progress would be made if he continued. Thus he chose a minor curiosity which he still harboured from their conversation. “And, what precisely is a ‘stalker?’” 

He heard a joyful laugh loudly outreach from beside him, and from the corner of his eyes saw Naruto bend over in humour as he walked. 


	3. Tours & Ramen

Madara knew simply by understanding rank that Naruto would live in a home of low quality. That is, one of a genin standard, that did not define as a place stationed within the poorest district of the village with a crumbling ceiling and molding walls. Yet, as he walked the stairwell and watched the railing beside them crookedly sway at his touch, rusted beneath his fingertips, his disposition as to the quality of Konoha tilted slightly. Naruto even shoved his body against his own door after having unlocked it, exposing a place obviously only designated for one person, cramping walls, with the only other room being the washroom -it was an odd comparison, but Madara could easily find several similarities to the apartement and the olden settlement huts his clans had used while moving locales.- A futon rested in the corner, small and worn Madara doubted it had ever been changed within the boy’s lifespan. In general appearance, the Uchiha concluded the home would be root within one season cycle; supported by the cracking floorboard underneath his foot. His opinion was not aided by the low cast ceiling and the fact his head had to duck in order to fit within the minor space the house afforded him. 

Irritation already affecting him, his glare set on the nervous, smiling, boy -supposedly- counting rations inside his cupboard. Indigo irises flickered up and met with his within a second, though the same uncertain grin remained on the tanned face, if slightly crooked. Naruto finally spoke, though Madara noticed, only after having cast his eyes away from his own. “Its… Better then it looks?” Formed as a statement, the sentence came off as a question of judgement. Madara knew little of the child before him, but he held the hope that the boy would hold enough intellect to have bought another residence.

“Yet, you have not moved.” This time it was he who bore a glare. Madara felt no malice from the gaze, nor did a hesitation form within him. 

“I don’t earn enough to be able too alright?! I get enough for this place- and sometimes food, thats it!” It was then that the Uchiha paused. Suddenly finding an understanding to the situation, however, questioning the reasoning or logic therein, the former founder saw no reasoning for forcing a child to live in a decrepid home with minimal ryo for food or rent, especially while working under genin rank. 

The anger fueling Naruto’s scowl dissipated, and Madara watched as the blonde lost any will to fight or argue with him. “I just can’t… If I could, then- but they won’t let me.” It was a mumble which he spoke, but the room was entirely quiet and Madara heard it as a yell over him. The veteran did not know who the ‘they’ implicated was, but he did assume it would be a form of the governmental system which the Nidaime Hokage had devised. Madara, as a previous leader; could not understand the particular interest the village seemed to hold in the Uzumaki, as his knowledge held, there appeared to be nothing worth detesting and though rather biasly based on his own morality he did assume that the child hadn’t violated any Konoha law -at least not severe enough to warrant such ostracization.

His lack of understanding came forth;“Why? What did you do?” Before him, unexpectedly, Naruto went limp; his head dropped his arms swayed at his sides, his shoulders sagged. And though he hardly felt anything but vague -primal- attraction to the boy, instinct came upon the Uchiha quickly and an anxious concern developed at the display. 

“I was born.” Another mumble, but he could barely hear the words, though he was slightly relieved when the blonde’s head moved slightly. The answer, gave nothing, and Madara just found another question elevating the pile he already harboured for his new bond. The silence around them stretched on and neither moved for several minutes of self contemplation.

Finally it was the brightest of the couple who broke the choking, depressful atmosphere. Jerking upwards from his limp positioning, and completely regaining himself into a spirited individual, smiling fully and motioning energetically to the lone futon on the wall. 

“Well its a bit small for you I think, but you take the bed and I’ll sleep on the chair until I can figure out how to get another futon… and where to put it.” Naruto was grinning at the sentence, embarrassed as he rubbed at his neck, and when Madara saw the smile on the boy’s face to be genuine; it slightly came to anger the older man, personally finding the entire circumstance to be illogical. 

The bed was indeed small, Madara fathomed that his legs would hang from the edge, but horizontally two could easily force room, if properly shared it would be plausible. Though, the Uchiha did find his own contemplation to be quite uncomfortable, he knew within himself as a man properly raised within chivalry -of a sort- and tradition; in conscious he could not allow his Omega to spend his nights upon a chair while he rested on a futon. In the same manner, he himself would not sleep on the chair.

“Or we could simply share the bed, there is room enough.” For a reason Madara could not define, Naruto’s face flushed to an embrightened pink. 

“You...uh, want to share?... with me?” He chuckled, it was a large rarity for himself, and Madara did find the feeling rather strange after such a long time. Yet, the urge arose so naturally when he understood the hesitation the boy harboured, and the entire implication was an amusement he hadn’t expected to find.

“I’m not implicating anything unsavoury Naruto-kun, and even if I were, I hardly see what it would matter; I have seen your body before.” A smirk rested on his face, taunting the child was quite amusing he found, especially as the boy remained oblivious to his obvious intent. Following that, Madara watched as the blonde managed to gain a red upon his face juxtaposing his bright hair. 

“That was an accident dattebayo! A-and you just happened to be my type!” He nearly found himself laughing once more, both at the poor defense and the burning face which had yelt it at him, accompanied -of course- with an accusing finger. Also, Naruto pouted in response, which Madara found even more amusing. Unintentional, but yet another chuckle escaped him as he moved to shift the bed from the wall, forcing an ignorance unto himself as to the familiarity he felt from the entire encounter. “Um… Are you sure both of us will fit? We’ll have to be... Uh, pretty close.” The room on the mattress was quite minimal; and the only method which would work was if the shorter of the two was pressed tightly against the other’s chest. It came to his own surprise that such a method would be mentally acceptable, being close to anyone was something he had carefully avoided, either in physicality -in fight- or mentally -in a friendship of any form. Madara supposed the lack of mental protest he bore was simply because this was his bound and instinct came into function over any conscious protest he may hold. 

“It is preferable to one of us sleeping on your worn chair.” To that, Naruto gave a worn smile, one frequently in use Madara could fathom for it seemed quite instinctual. 

“Um, so have you seen the rest of the village? I could show you around?” Madara supposed he hadn’t as it was, he hadn’t been within Konoha for several years. The last visit he had afforded himself had been under henge to examine Tobirama’s structure of order. At first laughing at the idiocy, then finding desolation within the form the man had made. As it were, the village could have vastly shifted from such ideals. 

“Not recently.” Was his only response, knowing well that the present was hardly the time to speak of his origins. 

“Oh, well! Come on then!” Very briefly, Madara did wonder at the Uzumaki’s ability to remain positive. 

* * *

It did take several minutes to notice anything vastly differing from his last visit within the walls. Size, naturally, had changed as expected, though in taking notice in a comparison, the shift the Uchiha district had taken did attract his attention. Mainly as the entire clan had once incorporated nearly half the village land; now it was hardly an eighth of the size it had once been. Madara found himself doubting that it was not simply because his family had lost their numbers. 

A scowl began to form upon his features in consideration of just who could have propagated such a dishonour, luckily withdrawn by Naruto springing directly into his line-of-sight with an eager skip. “Madara! Ramen! C’mon!” Eyebrows raised, he followed. 

Madara found himself brought to a small food shop, selling a meal which the elder Uchiha knew he had never seen nor tried. Though it looked to be something which was easily prepared, perhaps a war food priour to being marketed; Madara concluded. Noting his bonded’s friendly interactions with the two at the counter, grinning and waving in his bright excitement. The former patriarch could assume the boy was a common customer, and found himself near almost smiling at the joyful demeanor displayed, yet, all the while a growl crept up his throat in instinctive urge. Madara made certain to swallow the impulse, rather adapt after his years on the battlefield -but still unhappy for its emergence with a simple merchant. 

“Teuchi-san! Ayame-chan! I want you guys to meet someone!” The woman greeted them both with a large smile herself, continuing to prepare an item behind the counter. Madara was slightly curious for their close nature to his spouse as they appeared quite well acquainted.

They too seemed gladdened to see his wife, felt a portion of irritation flee him as both merchants swept their gazes to rest on him. They were plain citizens, he concluded. 

“Guys! This is Madara! He’s-” Naruto paused, a blush as before decorating his cheeks, far more pink then the red from previous, Madara noticed -less embarrassed, more flustered? He wondered.- “-ah, my husband actually…” The blonde let out a playful, and slight giggle, nerves affecting him more then Madara presumed they would under such a situation. Teuchi-san’s eyes widened considerably at the news, while the young girl beside him did the same before practically jumping over the counter to hug her friend, joyfully laughing all the while. 

“Oh! Naruto-chan! That’s amazing! You didn’t even tell me you were seeing anyone you sneak!” Her entire demeanor changed and she covered her mouth best she could to mask her words. Though, unto an experienced man they weren’t difficult to make out, even whispered, the girl was certainly no shinobi, he knew. “Though~ I can definitely see why~~ He sure is a catch isn’t he? If he were mine I’d definitely keep him hidden for awhile, have my way with him if you know what I mean...~” Madara rolled his eyes at the crass nature of modern youth. While Naruto practically bounced back in his surprise smacking himself straight into the exasperated Uchiha’s side, getting a raised brow in return while a bashful grin quickly formed as his lackluster apology; directed at both the giggling Ayame and his now-disgruntled husband. 

“N-not like Ayame-chan! It was-” She didn’t seem to give two kunai for his explanation and brushed him off with the skill of a professional. Madara snorted in amusement. 

“Now then! I say this calls for free ramen! Much as you like! Right Tou-san?”

“Of course! Congratulations Naruto!” The man’s smile pult at his face with a genuine happiness, though in watching his movements Madara took note of the fact that while receptive and quite chipper towards his daughter, the man directed himself with cautious and precise movements, there were naturally wrinkles on his hands, but Madara could see several kunai formed scars as well; a retired shinobi certainly, perhaps a man who had fought in the third or second war Madara reasoned. However, Teuchi-san’s grin was genuine, and Naruto seemed to quite like him so Madara doubted there was any malice in his cautious movements, simply an ingrained careful nature born from war. 

In his observations; it took him a considerable few minutes to notice, but there were obvious tears on his wife’s cheeks, though they were being concealed as best as the blonde could manage with his short hair. They were happily made, Madara realized, yet, it was obvious, even unto a hardened shinobi as himself, that something else had drawn them forth, a complex reason, probably born of Naruto’s past; something painful. 

“Y-you guys… Thank you… I-” It was with a pinpoint perception that Madara saw the grins erased from both Teuchi and Ayame, a somber expression fogging their eyes. Under his own confusion, and a minor instinct, his hand found the blonde’s back in comfort. 

“It’s alright Naruto. We know.” Something endarkened entered the shop, the atmosphere became hardened, and Madara recognized the feeling well, his body reflexively preparing for a battle. 

However, Ayame decided to lighten the mood encompassing. 

“You know its really unfair I didn’t get to see your wedding! I really wanted to see you in a Shiromuku! Maybe even an Uchikake na Naruto?” Madara watched the boy afore him wipe away his tears, rather hiddenly, turning away his face from everyone in the shop. Yet, the flutter of a smile the Uchiha saw was enough to convince him that the Omega wasn’t about to collapse of shame or weakness.

A shy, and small voice escaped the blonde though in response. “ _ Iya,  _ I’d look awful in a Uchikake Amaye-chan!” Once more, he grinned, and the older Alpha was near convinced by simple lack of evidence the boy had even lost the smile to begin with. A smile of some sort always seemed to be on him, and the Uchiha could not fathom how a man could be so bright. 

“Lies! Pure lies little Uzumaki!” She paused, her happy demeanor vanishing, curiosity infiltrating in its stead. “Oh wait, what is it now anyway? It can’t be Uzumaki…” 

It was a delicate question, and Madara put himself forward under its scrutiny as his bonded sat without an idea of response.“We have not yet reached a decision. It may not be changed, as it is.” She jumped at his voice, the Alpha raised an eyebrow, judging her silently to be as most Omegas under his view were; weakened and unable to do much, she appeared to be no exception. He said nothing unto it though, merely sat down and waited for his now ‘official wife’ to do the same. Naruto did, but quite slowly, with his eyes widely staring unto his husband, and a pink blush staining his cheeks, but a gentle simper came onto his face, somehow flattering the reddening rings around his eyes. It was an odd feeling to hold, but the Uchiha felt as if the sweet, gentle smile there was far more real then any other he had seen. 

In what -to Madara- seemed to be a break of persona, Naruto snapped into the same joyful grin he normally maintained. “Ramen! What’s your favourite type Madara?” With a grin so large and sun bright hair illuminating his visage, Madara felt near guilty for being candid in his response. 

“I have never eaten any.” He spoke honestly, as was his way of manner. Yet, in watching his bonded gasp, jump, and fall onto the ground in pure unadulterated shock, the Uchiha wondered if he were too crass in some manner. “Are you-” As it were, it was his turn to flinch back, finding an accusing finger pointed directly into his face, he blinked. 

“How could you?! Betrayal! Now we’re not leaving until you eat all the different types here!” He spun in place, hands firmly attached to orange clad hips, head raised high. “We’ll start with the best of them all! Beef!” As the situation held, Madara found himself wishing Izuna could meet his new bonded, he hadn’t thought of his brother for many, many years.

* * *

Evening came quickly Madara found, especially after the copious amount of ramen he had attempted to eat. Luck struck him however, Naruto had found reason and declared that it was too much of a burden for anyone to eat all flavours in one day, so they had left after twelve bowls -each- of the interesting meal. Currently they were in the process of walking towards a training ground, or rather, a meeting place Naruto said; stating it to be a very precious place of his childhood -wherein Madara had to stop himself from plainly stating that the boy was still a child. 

However, a flicker of chakra surprised his senses, and shinobi caution took over within the instant of the twitch. Naruto spoke beside him uncaringly, but at ease, and obviously unaware. Carefully he expanded his reach ever so slightly, managing to keep an even pace and somewhat listen to the ramblings of his wife beside. From his cautious observance, he could barely deduce that the shinobi following held a strong chakra, though held little, and was highly controlled for he could barely sense the individual despite being a sensory type himself. There was little information to grasp, and Madara withheld himself from making rash action at not knowing the ability of his opponent. He also forced himself to keep an even demeanour, as it was possible the flick of chakra he had felt was merely a shinobi performing a daily task within the village or a patrol ontop the buildings. Whence they turned corners however, he could no longer convince himself of mere coincidence, a senbon imparting his fingers and sent into the ally before any action could be taken. 

Madara watched, rather prepared for battle, as a young girl around his wife’s age emerged. A senbon in her shoulder and a quite nervous expression, though surprised by the innocent appearance before him. Apprehension followed once he glimpsed the pale lavender eyes she possessed, an instinctive, battle ready understanding coming up from the recesses of the mind. Hyuga.


	4. Lavender Eyes Run & Crimson Eyes Glare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! So, small little warning here, but there will be Hinata bashing in this fic both minimal and extreme. I personally don't hate her.. 
> 
> But! This is a story for a friend of mine so as needs must *shrug*. And as all of you must know by now I'm a huge Sadist when it comes to my writing so that's your only warning Hinata lovers. 

Madara could state in plain candour, without hesitation or remorse, he strongly detested the Hyuga clan. A grudge he had maintained for many a year, based entirely on experience gained from his time in the Warring States. They had been enemies for generations upon generations as their bloodlines put pressure unto each family, but furthering that, Madara held a strong distaste for Hyuuga traditions, each becoming less favoured unto his eyes then the last. However, he knew well enough that they had become a valued family of Konoha, with the same amounted honour unto the village as his own had held. Therein he managed to hold his tongue at the vile remark he urged to make, especially as his bonded seemed to know the girl and happily threw his arms around her in joyous express.

Madara felt his eyes narrow, a suspicion creeping slowly upon him as a clue clicked into place from his memory. Still, he said nothing unto it, nothing solid came from the assumption, and despite his own uncaring nature to weakness, he had no desire to upset his bonded, for it would surely make their lives more irritating; living in the same home as it were. Instead, his arms crossed over his chest and his glare remained firmly affixed to the kunochi before him. He got a weak glare in turn, as Naruto turned to him with disappointed eyes, however, Madara could easily understand that the boy was not one experienced with simple intimidation as his irises held no malice within and the Uchiha felt nothing of fright even minimal emerge within him while looking into the sapphire eyes. Though, Madara could easily feel a disappointment inside himself, as if he had done a task wrongly without perfection, it itched under his skin.

“You could at least apologize to Hinata-chan for hurting her shoulder dattebayo!” The same irritating feeling conjulated in his abdomen as the obvious disappointment in Naruto’s tone, it served only to provoke his own annoyance. He scowled at the unspoken demand the boy made upon him.

His voice came to him in that same annoyance,“I apologize for injuring you _Hyuuga._ ” In spite, he left the honourific, uncaring for the minor injury he had afflicted and even moreso; ireful that the Uzumaki beside him had forced his hand to speak with a simple gaze. In return, Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically, before turning to the purple haired girl he called Hinata.

“Don’t mind him Hinata-chan! Is your shoulder okay?” She hesitantly nodded, a vague impression of a smile filtering across her face. It took far longer then it should have with his own experience as aid, but he had presumed the girl to be an ‘ _O’_ simply in the stereotypical impression of her demeanour, however, by observation, he could notice easily that she was indeed a Beta. A slight scoff left him then, yet still, he questioned silently in watching her shyly interact with his bonded; why had she been following Naruto?

“Oh! Hinata-chan! I didn’t even introduce you! I know, he’s a bit of a bastard for throwing that senbon into your shoulder… But! He’s a good guy!” Madara found himself looking down upon the young girl Naruto practically dragged his way, unhappily as his own bias came forth from years of family rivalry. She, obviously, did not recognize him, but her eyes were so soft the Uchiha could not imagine she had killed or even injured anyone before -a peculiar look for the war-hardened Hyuuga, indeed, she took one look at his face and her head snapped downwards, her fingers twining together in nerves. “Madara, this is Hyuuga Hinata, she’s the Hyuga heiress! And a good friend I’ve known her forever! Hinata-chan, this is Madara, he’s my husband actually!”

The grin which encompassed his wife’s face, was one which the small heiress clearly did not share the joy of, for though downturned, Madara could watch easily as her eyes widened into something further then shock -terror as he had seen before depicted visually within her lavender irises. Her head slowly rose, looking at him now, and Madara near felt sympathetic as the girl’s mouth opened and closed fear easily seen as her eyes filled with tears for a reason the former Patriarch could not fathom. Then, with obvious shinobi trained speed, she turnt upon her heel and ran, jumping unto the rooftops well before Naruto could call her name.

Madara watched her with a minor, unexplained, satisfaction in his core. However, in looking to Naruto and seeing a very obvious worry presented there, he sighed. Finding within himself, a wrong therein which he hadn’t the want to explain. He looked away, sighing at the conflict within, he hated that which he could not solve. Warmth then encompassed his hand, and in glancing downward he saw the bright grinning face of Naruto beside him, again he looked to their conjoined hands. One so small, with a tan to contrast his own highly pale tone, so small in fact, Madara noticed rather concerned, to a point, that his own could entirely cover it.

They began walking again, this time with conjoined hands. They turned into a main street with Naruto talking in his continuous fashion; Madara listened distractedly to a tale from his wife’s academy days, while he evaluated what changes had come to Konoha in his absence. However, within a short time span the voice beside him spoke slightly slower and a quiet, more cautious tone had begun to infiltrate the blonde’s normal loud one in complete contrast. In an automatic battle-ready response, Madara assumed a threat, but in casting out his chakra he could sense nothing. Yet he knew something was wrong, for his bonded had inched closer to himself and though Naruto smiled he was blinking rapidly and his sky eyes were casting back and forth among the road. The tan hand holding his gripped tighter.

He noticed it easily, the many eyes glimpsing upon them, some watching unabashed with disdain on their expressions and rocks in their hands. A growl rose in his throat barely audible and pitched at such a low octave that it rumbled within the air as a distinctive threat which none could hear.

* * *

Something had come into his chest, a warm sensation bubbly and familiar, somewhat overwhelming in its intensity. Naruto didn’t know it well, but it was near addicting in feeling and the grin carving onto his spoke of it well enough. For him, it was as if the streets had begun to appear greater then they had, and the sky darkening with the sunset glow was making everything tranquil. He looked to the hand he had entwined with Madara’s, larger then his own and covered in upstanding, pale, scars; unto his eyes though, it was a hand holding his own in genuine want to be there. Naruto felt his smile widening as his mouth ran with a story he knew was comical, but even he wasn’t paying attention to his own voice, the bubbly sensation had seemingly taken hold. Warm, and so similar to when Iruka-sensei had saved him from Mizuki. He really liked the feeling.

He could tell without anyone pointing out as obvious fact, Madara was an elusive man. Hidden and closed off to people, hardened, and likely experienced with death, blood, and war. His caution could advocate that, his swift action regarding Hinata also. Stoicism imprinted upon the man and his face was carved into one of impassive disinterest, he spoke with a candid occasionally crass nature, not a care given if doing so gave insult. Yet, Naruto knew from his short time with the man that he was considerate at least to a point, perhaps slightly empathetic -Naruto couldn’t be sure.- Oddly enough, what Naruto could feel most from the man was a peaceful aura: the blonde knew that Madara must’ve experienced death -and possibly war- that he was professionally trained in ninjutsu, strategy and taijutsu likely meant he was of a Jouin status. Yet, Naruto had the distinct impression that Madara was peaceful at his core. It was a sudden decision, but Naruto decided rather avidly, that yes, he could come to love the man beside him; and he hoped that eventually, Madara might come to love him too.

His eyes found the face of his newfound husband, curiosity filling his mind, wondering just why a _Prime Alpha_ had chosen to sleep with him, because from what he knew, he was unattractive -especially for an _O.-_ Madara though, he was handsome, tall, muscular. If he looked in the mirror, Naruto knew what he’d find. He’d seen what _Omegas_ were supposed to look like, he didn’t fit into that category; for when he was a kid and had seen them, he had wanted their beauty, mostly because he understood that maybe the village would have liked him then. But, he had also wanted to be a shinobi and the Hokage had told him in caution that he couldn’t have both. So he’d kept his hair short, he concealed his child-bearing figure, he hid the mark of an eight pronged black star and the white full moon it was inside under his forehead protector. Yet, Madara, his husband, his bonded, Naruto knew would be a man desired by many for _Prime Alphas_ were near as rare as he was. So, Naruto found himself asking, scratching at his neck slightly, why him?

Upon that thought, he looked around him, glanced about where they were on the street. But his attention was caught easily and quickly onto many recognizable glares, disdain facing him with scowls harshly printed unto faces he didn’t know. Familiar expressions he couldn’t simply ignore. It was in his history, and Naruto knew it well; that the village would think ill of anyone he was close to.

It had been worse when he was young, priour to having left for training with Jiraiya, he’d had much experience with men and women -children too- speaking about him or anyone he was around in rumours and gossip, awful tales that had no credit in reality. And in the time before he had known of the Kyuubi inside he had thought it was just because he was an orphan and had to raise himself by himself. However, after knowing, he had found a sad understanding of his own life and had become determined to change it -even if it were a slow task.

As of late, they had been ignoring his presence, the occasional store refused him merch, and a glare would reach him only if he did something really unseemly. Naruto could easily say it was the nicest his life had ever been within Konoha.

However, what he didn’t expect was their immediate detest for Madara. He had thought that with their recent silence around him, that they wouldn’t have such a drastic reaction to someone who interacted with him. Alas, as he spoke, he noticed that which he knew all too well, quiet, more than silence about them, they were watching. Just as they had monitored him in the past, as a child, waiting. They did not want anyone to be near him, just in case they became friends with him, Naruto knew that he had heard it from the whispers that travelled around the village, and if they couldn’t pull away his companion from him then whomever stood beside him would become a monument of detest within the village -hated and viciously gossiped about just as Naruto was.

Knowing this, with a fear settling and overlapping the bubbling sensation in his gut, he let go of Madara’s hand. But his blue eyes turned sharply to look once he realized that his bonded was the one holding tight. His breath stilled within him at the understanding, they had both stopped in the middle of the street, neither moving and Madara was growling just loud enough for Naruto to hear it. Otherwise, the tall man appeared to simply be standing still in the middle of main street, holding the hand of the demon of the village, glaring at everyone he could cast his eyes on. In spite of his previous attempt to remove his hand, in the sudden warmth overpowering the fear in his throat, his hand gripped tighter, but Naruto put that down as being because of the tingling feeling in his arms and legs, stomach and face, his mark too. It was a sudden decision, but in looking up upon the glaring visage of his new husband with widened sapphire eyes filled with amazement; Naruto decided rather avidly, that he could easily come to love the man beside him... and he actually found himself hoping that eventually Madara might feel the same. 


	5. Unwise Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, sorry...

Differance, by all he had heard in astray rumour, gossip infringed shinobi spoke avidly while their families borne of commonality echoed their words without consideration. Walking alone allowed him to hear the clear voices of all those who whispered while his bonded stood beside him. Some said nothing relevant, but Madara had grown in an era of knowledge and understanding; he would be a fool not to comprehend that the  _ ‘blond demon’ _ they spoke of was indeed his wedded, as depicted by their actions around the Uzumaki. What he could not fathom was their reasoning, this, as a man who in his time was largely regarded as the wisest within the land. The situation confused him, for he saw, nor sensed, anything within Naruto to portray a demonic perception amongst his fellow villagers; thought there had been a brief flaring of an intense chakra within which he could not put explanation upon. However, he himself considered such a minor response as marginal in comparison to many others which he had both inflicted and felt. 

Thence, under irritation unprecedented he walked with arms crossed and a stoicism which he could not ease. His objective was the councilmen’s chamber, as he doubted the Hokage would agree to a conference merely on his own spousal concern. Upon a personal standpoint, his understanding of his bonded’s position within the village was inequity; he made presumption that Naruto only lived within such a marginal apartment because of the council’s action. The thought made him ireful priour to acquaintanceship with the persons responsible, a glare forming upon his visage without due cause as it were. 

In bid perhaps to break his astraying -rather malicious- considerations, came the voice of said bonded. Though Naruto had not called unto him, in fact, he instead spoke to several friendships surrounding him; a girl with shortened sakura-toned hair, another with not an emotion portraying him, and one slightly taller whom had put himself to reading then listening to his fellows. A pleasant aura following the four, he wondered at if he and those he had known ever portrayed such an atmosphere. He turnt his eyes once more to the visage of his  _ O  _ merrily conversing, and Madara wondered yet again what the villagers could have seen to envision a demon.

He sighed much to himself, mainly at his own lack of understanding. Lack of knowledge befell upon the Uchiha as it always had; plaguy. He chose then to seek a comfort for himself and go to Naruto priour to the council which he sought. 

However, before he could make his way towards his Omega, a loud yell echoed near him. A child hardly of shinobi age ran towards the newly still-made Uchiha. A finger pointing directly to his face Madara made quick decision; he was unimpressed by the boy. The child wore a long blue scarf which made for an open target to any enemy and had loudly announced his presence while making his intent of attack obvious. Thus whence he came to his position, Madara merely stepped aside -though the clones sprung from the boy did register as a slight surprise as Madara hadn’t considered the boy to be of enough talent to preform such a jutsu, it did nothing to aid however.- His right hand gripped the bellowing scarf as the child stumbled at his miss, the boy fell back at the tension around his neck, grunting as he did so, while the veteran of the two stepped onto the fabric of red still laying on the dirt as he attempted to get up. Again, a grunt escaped the academy student, a brief choking noise coming from him as his scarf became tighter around his neck. 

Madara let go, in place of allowing the youth to choke himself to death. In response, he gained yet another yell from the boy as he stood, a true -albeit childish- anger painting his expression. “Bastard! Were you trying to kill me?!” Madara continued to stare down in stoicism at the imp afore him, though a single brow did raise at the impudently made accusation. 

“If I had you would be laying in blood and viscera wretch.” A muscle within his arm twitched in slight at the lie. Indeed, he had never before killed a child under such gruesome manner, the thought had always frozen his blood: A quickened snap of the spine, a slit of the throat, a kunai to the forehead; simplistic methods which brought little agony to the victim. The threat was an idle one. 

“I would not! I’m the great Konohamaru!” The confidence he bore came as an ignorant arrogance. 

“Indeed.” He acknowledged the claim with a sarcasm masked unemotional express he bore. In considering the conversation ended, he moved past the child angrily staring. To where he had taken brief notice of Naruto and his group turning the corner.

“You’re Naruto-nii-san’s bonded?! Why?!” He was being followed, though the question did make him hesitate in slight; as he wondered with a furrowed brow just how far such information had spread to have reached an academy boy. “Why would he choose someone like you?” Again a twitch came to his arm, but this time not for lack of candour. 

Still he answered. “Circumstance.” Continuing to walk forward, and idly hoping the imp beside would decide to depart. 

He came to notice that many citizens had begun whispering to one another, pointing accusing fingers in his direction and making their distrust obvious as their backs turned from where he walked. Much the same as they had done with his bonded, the ire similar and the silence exact. Recognizable to the wizened shinobi as those made by the Senju of the village who had distrusted his clan, as reasoning he had brought to his family words of caution. 

  
Obvious, fabricated slander unto himself and his bonded which spread across Konoha as plague. Decades yonder Madara would have been upheld to such a standard that none would have thought him confederate to a demon. However, as his mind told him thusly  _ ‘decades yonder people of wise mind did not look into the delusions created by those addicted to the graspings of conflict and power.’ _


End file.
